Present technology for gas turbines is an axial flow compressor, comprising many individual parts and having great complexity and weight. Alternatively a centrifugal compressor can be employed, which is much simpler and lighter than an axial flow compressor, but has a much lower pressure ratio. The invention disclosed herein sets out to provide simplicity and high pressure ratios in the same compressor. Also this compressor can be used for a great many other applications.